Find Your Lovin'
by FutureOscarWinner94
Summary: First Songfic! Anakin's thoughts on his pursuit to win Padme's heart. Takes place during AOTC. Based on Drake's song, "Find Your Lovin'"


___A/N: _Okay, it's been an INCREDIBLY long time, since I've posted anything on here, so cut me some slack on this! Please excuse any type of mistakes! I didn't have a beta to read this and I was too lazy to really check for mistakes :P So feel free to offer constructive criticism, I would appreciate it :)

This is my first song-fic and for some strange reason, I finally worked up enough guts to **FINALLY **put something on here again.

* * *

><p><em>Summary: <em>Okay, to be honest, I don't what this IS! LOL. I literally just wrote...something and felt obligated to post it up on here. It's _obviously _about Anakin and his pursuit to win Padme, sometime during AOTC. And for some strange reason, this song came to mine.

Okay, I feel like I'm just...rambling and being highly annoying LOL! Here We GO

Oh and I own NOTHING! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the song "Find Your Lovin" belongs to Drake.

* * *

><p><em>I'm more than just option, hey, hey, hey<em>

_Refuse to be forgotten, hey, hey, hey_

_I took a chance with my heart, hey, hey, hey._

_And I feel it takin' over_

Anakin was not one to quit so easily. He _would_ make her see. He knew she was trying to forget him, after the kiss they shared. She didn't want to think about the possibility of what _they_ could become. It was too dangerous. But, Anakin had risked everything by telling Padme that he had feelings for her, and most importantly his heart. But no matter what happened, he loved Padme, and she loved him. He just knew it.

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart_

Anakin was one to take risks, even if it came with consequences. He had always believed in following his heart, which wasn't the Jedi way and he knew it. But, at this moment he really didn't care. He had poured out his heart and soul to this woman and he hadn't exactly heard the response he wanted. However, he knew Padme would give in eventually. He could see it in her eyes; she couldn't deny it, no matter how hard she tried. If he got the chance to show her how much he loved her, he knew for SURE, that nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

_I'm more than just a number, hey, hey, hey_

_I doubt you'll find another, hey, hey, hey_

_So every single summer, hey, hey, hey _

_I be the one that you remember_

Anakin was one not to be forgotten. He would definitely make sure of that when it came to Padme. He would show her that he wasn't just some little silly love sick boy. He would show her that she'd never find another like him. No one as loyal, faithful, courageous, and dedicated as him. He wanted to be the one that she would remember when she reminisced of good times and love.

_It's more than just a mission _

_(hey hey hey)_

_You hear but you don't listen_

_(Hey hey hey)_

_You better pay attention_

_(Hey hey hey)_

_And give what you've been missin'_

Anakin was one who **_had_** to get his point across. This was just more than a mission to protect the one he loved from. This was a chance for her to understand that they could become something. Something true and real. He tried to tell her that they could make it work, even with him studying to become a Jedi and she being a Senator. But, she was not listening. She heard what he had said, but she wasn't _**listening**_. He'd truly wish she'd pay attention to his words. It was then she would see, what she was truly missing and that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

_Too many times_

_I've been wrong_

_I guess being right _

_Takes too long_

_I'm done waiting_

_There's nothing left to do_

_But give all I have to you and..._

Anakin was never one to be right all the time. No matter how much he thought he was. But this time, he knew he was right. He knew Padme loved him. Her feelings betrayed her. However, this time being right just seemed to take too long. He would never give up trying to get her to admit her true feelings to him, but he felt there was nothing else left to do. Until, they were in that Geonisian Arena, waiting to be executed when she finally gave in and told him that she "truly...deeply...loved him"

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I better find your lovin', I better find you heart_

_I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart_

_I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart_

_I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart_


End file.
